


Little Lioness

by NoblehouseofTargaryen (Captain_Shep)



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Shep/pseuds/NoblehouseofTargaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellandra commissions a piece for her armour that shows her love for Cullen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Lioness

Ellandra takes the package from Harritt’s hand gingerly; holding it like it would spring open and attack her at any minute. She heard him chuckle under his breath, but he didn’t say anything to her, she’d been a trembling mess when she’d come into the smithy, all red faced and stumbling to make her request.

She managed a shaky thank you, still not completely used to the way he bowed his head reverently as she took a step back, sneaking back out into the main hall and across the dais to her chambers. There were a few who looked up at the mage, but the stony look of determination stopped them from calling out for her attention.

Slipping up the staircase she manages to keep from tripping up, but her heart pounding desperately in her chest has a knot of anxiety twisting harder in her stomach. She opens the door softly, smiling gently as she hears Cullen humming to himself as he works, she’d convinced him to work in their room today.

He looks up as she enters, a blinding smile crossing his features as she comes into view, washing over her like the first rays of sunlight, pushing away any niggling doubts or anxiety she had left. She smiles back, stepping into his arms as he holds his hands out, sighing as she nestles her cheek into his shoulder, loving the feel of his strong hands caressing her back.

She presses a kiss into his neck as she steps back, seeing him looking curiously at the package she held tightly. “So” she manages to breathe, smiling slightly to ease his look of confusion and panic. “It’s a good surprise I promise.” She laughs, leaning up to press a soft kiss to his cheek.

He relaxes almost instantly at her words, his amber eyes gazing down at her as she slowly unwraps the package, fingers shaking slightly as she pulls open the silk wrappings, revealing the masterwork underneath.

The pauldron was made from bright silver, polished until it shone beyond measure, glinting with the afternoon sun that gleamed in through the high windows beside them. The snarling lioness was crafted with such precision it seemed as if it would spring to life at any moment; the eyes sharply cut sapphires that matched Ellandra’s own, hard and cold like ice, but ones that could met with happiness at any given moment.

“It’s for my armour.” She whispers, watching as his eyes widen and his hand reaches up to carefully touch the silver. “To match yours.” She continues, a blush steadily rising to her cheeks, heating the contours of her face as she remains steadily looking down at the sapphires.

She feels his grin before she sees it, his bright wash of pure happiness rushing over her without warning, before he’s pulling the armour from her hands, setting it on the desk before them, and pulling her tightly into his arms.

Ellandra grins into the furs around his neck, clutching it between her fingers as he buries his face into her neck, peppering kisses there as he murmurs soft words of appreciation. “We match now.” She laughs, his scruff tickling her collarbone as he holds her tighter, trying to hide his wide, silly grin against her slender neck.

He fails almost instantly, she can feel his lips cracking and widening as he chuckles, before he pulls back, a blush staining his cheeks but his amber eyes are sparkling with cheer, gazing down at her as if she were Andraste herself.

“Thank you love.” He whispers, pressing a kiss to her forehead. To have them both sporting armour made in the likeness of Lion spoke measures of their relationship. They’d hid it from the rest of the world for too long, and now, whenever they went to battle, the world would know that the Commander and the Inquisitor were one, the Lion and Lioness of Skyhold standing with each other against everything.

The world would know that she was his, that they belonged to each other and no one else.

It was a perfect gesture of love and commitment.


End file.
